<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben Ten, New Playlist by Batsmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466271">Ben Ten, New Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsmon/pseuds/Batsmon'>Batsmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ben Ten Random Alien Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Starting Aliens, Creatures from Other Media, Tom Perkins Aliens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsmon/pseuds/Batsmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ben Tennyson didn't start out with his iconic 10 aliens? What if Ben Ten's aliens weren't decided by the author, but instead by a google doc of over 100 aliens including the original aliens he could transform into, aliens in the series that Ben never became, aliens that Tom Perkins has made on his Twitter, and creatures from other media like Pokemon and Marvel, all chosen by a random number generator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ben Ten Random Alien Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben Ten, New Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To give more detail about how this worked: I started by going to the TV Tropes page for Ben Ten Aliens and putting all of those in the doc, and then going onto the Ben Ten Planet Aliens fandom page and putting some of the alien species from there into the doc, and then I spent a few minutes adding some things from other Media. I then used a random number generator and that's how I got the starting Aliens for aliens unlocks later, like in the episode “The Big Tick” I got every single alien he would unlock for the rest of the season and had them unlocked in a way so that their power could actually help in the situation. Also thank you for Beta Reading Tiger_Eye7429</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben fell into the crater the meteor had created, the object from that crash-landed space opening with a hiss. Inside was a watch, glowing a bright green. Ben walked towards it, arm stretched out to grab it when before it latched onto his arm. Ben panicked, trying to tear the watch off, demanding it get off his wrist. He climbed out of the crater and ran towards his grandfather's RV,  running. He skid to a stop, out of breath and after a second tried once again to remove the watch using a stick. When that failed, he decided to finally try and mess with the watch itself.  He touched a button on the side, and the faceplate shot up. Ben could see the green and black lines running through it. He had no idea how he did it, but when he looked down the faceplate had changed- Now it showed a silhouette of a vaguely humanoid creature. It had strange shoes and skinny legs and arms, with its top half starting at the waist being more rounded with spikes coming out from its back. Ben looked down at the watch with curiosity, in his eyes only saying one thing before he pressed his finger down.<br/>
“Cool!” A green light enveloped him and suddenly he was a lot warmer than he had been before, almost like he was wearing a warm fur coat. He tried running back to the RV but instead he ran into a tree, a sonic boom following. Ben was confused, until he realized that now he could run extremely quickly and started to mess around.<br/>
Ben's grandfather Max and his cousin Gwen were at the campsite when they saw some trees falling down and heard a loud sound, almost like an explosion, thinking that it was just a camper messing with some weird stuff, like, fireworks that they just couldn’t see, or maybe just some actual explosions, but they quickly realised that Ben would probably mess with dangerous stuff Pyrotechnics or whatever else could have taken down tons of trees at once and quickly went out there, with Gwen grabbing a fire extinguisher just in case Ben was messing with something flammable, following the noise of falling trees until they saw a sort-of humanoid hairy creature with skinny arms and legs with his upper half being more rounded and spikes coming from his back. He was about the height of Gwen but taller by around half a foot. They watched as this monstrous creature curled up in a ball rolled in place, before it shot off, this time not creating a sonic boom but still going through the tree. Gwen saw this creature zooming past her and decided to try and whack it with the fire extinguisher much to her Grandfather’s dismay. He tried to stop her, but he was too late and the blue blur hit the extinguisher, the contents of it splattered on her and her grandfather.<br/>
When the ball landed it uncurled and began laughing, “Sorry grandpa! didn't see you guys, although I am glad that the freak is covered in the stuff!”<br/>
Both Grandpa Max and Gwen were confused, but it was Gwen who decided to be asking if it was really him first.  He nodded before he told them what had happened to him. Grandpa was scolding him for messing with stuff without him being there when suddenly the watch started flashing red and he transformed back to Ben, which now made him a few inches shorter than Gwen again.<br/>
They walked back to the campsite, with Max telling Ben not to mess with the watch, along with giving his transformations the name of aliens. Max left after bringing them back to the RV and went to investigate the place where Ben’s watch came from<br/>
A few minutes after, Max left Ben was sitting in front of the RV messing with the watch Gwen catching him in the act while Max was confirming his suspicions of the origin of the watch Ben was trying to convince Gwen why it was a good idea to continue messing with the incredibly dangerous watch when he, once again, popped up the faceplate, it showing the same alien he transformed into before. He switched the dial a few times before landing on an alien that looked like a large ape. He chose it and became a huge yellow ape. Gwen, upon seeing the creature said<br/>
“Ew! this is even uglier than you are normally”<br/>
“Yeah, but I can do this!” Ben then picked up Gwen by her feet, holding her upside down for a few seconds.<br/>
She began yelling while hitting him, “Put me down, put me down!” to which ben drops her on the ground.<br/>
He then ran into the woods to test out his alien’s new abilities but got shot in the back. He noticed a drone it was curriculum and it seemed to be split into 3 parts with small lasers coming out of the middle he pointed at it and yelled,<br/>
“Alien do your thing!” which caused a bolt of electricity to come from the poles in his back, shooting the drone. He then detransformed, as another drone came to attack him but it was destroyed by Gwen. They ran back to the RV and waited for Grandpa Max to tell him what happened. He was in the middle of scolding the both of them when, on the radio, they heard someone asking for help because they were being attacked by a robot. Ben decided to help them because he felt responsible, now that he had cool powers, to use them.<br/>
When they got there, Ben randomly started to change the icon and landed on one that was standing like a man but with a tail and a small head. He hit the watch and became a large brown dinosaur-like creature. Gwen asked him what this guy did, to which Ben responded,<br/>
“I have no idea, but I bet it’s going to be cool!”<br/>
People began running. Not just from the large robot, but also the giant Dinosaur creature that had suddenly appeared that was about half its height. The robot grabbed Ben and tried to pick him up, only for Ben to grow as large as the robot. After that, it became a full on brawl, Ben and the Robot exchanging blow after blow until Ben tripped him using his tail. He jumped on top of him and started punching his head until it exploded into a shower of sparks.  When it did, Grandpa Max and Gwen started cheering, “Go Be- Huge Dinosaur guy!”<br/>
Ben ran and started to shrink becoming smaller as he ran and timing out The next day, they were getting ready to leave, with Ben in the form he named ‘Sonic,’ running up to the RV, after kidnapping each and every one of his bullies and hanging them up by their underwear in a tree. Ben was excited for the adventures that will come with his watch</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>